A Game of Chess
by Nature9000
Summary: In chess, it is usual to target the King, but in this game the goal is to remove the pieces and capture the Queen. When someone's sights are set upon Sam, will this be the time that evil will prevail, or can the King turn the game around?


A Game of Chess

I don't own iCarly

A/N: The idea for this came from Sharkofthemist, we planned the details. Enjoy the read.

-TAKE DOWN THE PIECES-

Shane had managed to take the mansion that his parents owned and make it his own, his parents were no longer around to stop him with doing what he wanted or getting what he wanted. One of his greatest hobbies was playing the great strategic game of chess, be it on his own or with a friend. Although, he was generally always the winner, he just had that knowledge and skill that he needed.

He picked up the queen piece on his board and frowned, the queen he had had been taken from him. He did have a girlfriend and she split from him, but he wasn't going to be alone for long, he had recently set his sights on another. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the other queen piece, it stood erect next to the King and surrounded by the Bishops, Rooks, and Knights. He wanted that queen, and he would get her. Where other's failed before, he would succeed. Only one word was uttered from his mouth. "Sam."

Nobody could be sure why he wanted her in particular, maybe it was the fact that she was already taken by Freddie. Perhaps it was that fact that made it much more thrilling to catch her, or maybe it was the newfound attraction he had for her. Though he knew it wouldn't be easy, he had reviewed the mistakes that others had made before, and they never did use the chess strategy. Shane was waiting for several of his friends to arrive, they were all people under his jurisdiction and people that seemed to agree that they all wanted to capture Sam, but each their own reason.

Shane opened the door to his house and smirked as he saw his friends walking toward the door. Gibby, he wanted revenge on Sam for all the times she had picked on him. Jason and Vash were two loyal friends that would follow him to the ends of the earth. Jeremy wasn't too sure he wanted to go through with it, but a little bit of 'negotiation' got him to join. Nevel normally would want Carly, but he knew that would never happen on its own. He had read a book once that said to get to a girl, go for her best friend, and now he was on Shane's side. Then there was Brian, the guy they got at the last minute.

"Welcome, it's good to see you guys," Shane said as he held his arm out, gesturing for the group to enter. They all smiled at him and walked toward the chairs and couches, watching as Shane walked toward his chessboard. "We are about to enter a strategic game of chess, and the goal here is to capture the queen. However, before we can get anywhere near the queen, what must be done?"

"I say go straight for her," Gibby said while lifting his hand up slightly. Shane closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Gibby, Gibby, that is where you fail." Shane moved his hand to point at the pieces and moved his hand along the side of the board. "As you see, we must capture the Rooks, the Bishops, the Knights, and finally the King. Of course, this doesn't mean we should neglect the pawns, we will take them out later. When all the pieces are gone, that is when we can capture the Queen."

"Isn't the goal of chess to capture the King, though?" Jeremy asked while raising an eyebrow. Shane sighed and rolled his eyes for a brief second. While that was true, this time around, Shane wanted the queen. "So who must we go after? What is our plan?"

"I'm getting to that." Shane moved a Bishop diagonally across the board and took out a pawn. "This plan will require a lot of strategy and everyone must be on the same thought process. After the capture, we may want to move everyone back to this mansion. As you know, out in the remote area that we are in, not many people can find us."

"True." Shane turned around and smirked evilly as he began to instruct the people on what was to be done.

-NEW SCENE: THE ROOKS AND BISHOP-

In order to capture the knights, research had to be done. Jonah and Jake, Freddie's two best friends, would not be easy. However, they would most likely let their defenses down in instances involving their girlfriends, and that was where the group had to strike. Carly wouldn't be difficult, they just needed to find a way to nab her without creating suspicion. In the game of chess, Shane would opt to capture the Bishop first by using his Rook. Valerie loved to cook, so she was most likely at the bakery shop, buying some food items. It was there that they would strike.

Jeremy entered the bakery and saw Valerie at the cashier, she smiled lightly and paid the check, then turned to see Jeremy. "Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm good," Jeremy replied while crossing his arms and smiling. "Would you like some help with those bags?" Valerie looked toward her shopping bags and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm doing well on my own. I'm going to make a nice cake for my boyfriend, Jonah. I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Yes, I'm sure he will too." Valerie walked out of the door and Jeremy followed close behind. He then started sneezing repeatedly, causing Valerie to quickly rush over to him.

"Are you okay? I thought you got over your sneezes!" Jeremy was hunched over and smirking deviously.

"All part of the plan." Valerie raised her eyebrow as Jeremy swiftly pulled a rag from behind his back and placed it to her mouth. "Chloroform, it works every time." Valerie moaned and fell back, being caught in Jeremy's arms. He looked around to make sure no one had seen it, when he was satisfied, he took her away.

Next was Jake's girlfriend, Stephanie. She would not be difficult, she always walked home from school to do her homework, so they needed only strike then. In this part of the plan, she was merely a Rook, and all Shane needed was to use his current Rook since Stephanie would be passing by the bakery shop anyway. Jeremy waited in his car until he saw Stephanie walking down the street. Upon seeing her, he jumped out of his car and rushed over toward her. "Hey! I need your help, do you have a phone or something?" Stephanie blinked and nodded her head.

"Yes, what's going on?" Stephanie asked while following Jeremy to his car.

"I found Valerie on the street, she was wounded so I took her to my car, but it isn't working. I can't get her to the hospital right now!" Stephanie gasped and looked into the car, seeing Valerie unconscious.

"Oh my god, I'll call for help right a-" Jeremy then slipped the chloroform rag over Stephanie's mouth and nose, inducing her to a deep sleep. He grinned and pushed her into the vehicle with Valerie. He got into the driver's seat and laughed as he drove the girls to a hideout. The hideout was not the mansion, rather, it was a dusty warehouse that held a room with a door that only opened from the outside.

"Next is Carly Shay."

Shane handled Carly, he arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. When she opened it, she saw Shane and squealed with excitement. She was still attracted to him, but that was only a misfortune and something that he could use to his advantage. "Where is your brother?" Shane asked as he stepped into the room. "Is he at the junkyard _again_?"

"Oh you know him, he's always finding stuff at the junkyard," Carly said while laughing lightly. "Anyway, is there anything I can get for you? Soda, water, food…"

"Not really…do you know where Freddie is right now?" Carly rolled her eyes and smiled, he was most likely on another date with Sam. She was thrilled when they started dating, but she couldn't say she saw it coming. The two always seemed to be together now. Their banter was still there, but it was mostly teasing and playful jokes.

"They should be on a date right now, I think they said they wanted to go see a movie." So Shane had timed it right, Carly was indeed alone. The plan was working, with everyone out of the way, no one could stop him from moving in on the Queen. However, they still had a ways to go before they could capture her. "So, what are you here for?"

"I'm just here to see you." He smirked and the sun hit his teeth, causing a glint to come from them. Carly swooned slightly and turned around to head toward the couch. "Actually Carly, I was hoping you could go somewhere with me."

"Oh…" She turned around and smiled at him. "Why yes, I don't see any reason I can't go somewhere with you. Where do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, just come." Carly nodded and followed Shane out of the room, she was far too open when around him. That was dangerous for her.

-NEW SCENE: THE KNIGHTS-

Shane took Carly to the warehouse and led her inside, she was starting to become more concerned about where she was at the moment. She didn't feel safe, but didn't think there really was anything to worry about. That was until he led her into the room where Valerie and Stephanie were, she gasped and took a step back, but he had her in a firm hold.

"You will be staying here," Shane said as he forced her over to a chair and sat her down. Valerie and Stephanie were already tied up, so they wouldn't be escaping at any time. Carly gasped once more as Gibby and Nevel entered and started tying her up. The other two girls looked at her and closed their eyes, they couldn't say or do much with duct tape over their mouths. Shane grabbed Valerie's arm and pulled her up. "Now, I have use for you."

He tore off her duct tape and she screamed with pain. Her body began to shake with fear as he glared into her eyes. "You are going to call Jonah up and have him come try some food you made for him, okay?"

"No!" Valerie shouted out. She wasn't going to sell Jonah out like that. Shane shrugged and snapped his fingers. With that, Vash entered the room and placed a gun to Stephanie's head. Carly whimpered when she felt the end of a gun to her head as well. Valerie looked over and Shane's grip on her. "What are you doing, leave them alone!"

"You're going to cooperate with me Valerie. If you choose not to, well I don't need Stephanie or Carly alive, so I'll kill them."

"Bastard, what are you after anyway?"

"I want Sam." Valerie's eyes widened as Shane started to pull her from the room. The other girls watched in fear as the door slammed shut. Valerie sobbed as Shane took her cell phone and started to dial Jonah's number.

"Now stop crying and sound normal. Remember to tell him nothing about what is going on, don't even hint to him. If you do, you know what will happen." Valerie nodded and took the phone, she closed her eyes and waited as Jonah's voice came to her ears.

"Jonah, how are you?" She took a sharp breath and a tear rolled down her face. "Hey, I have some food that I'd like for you to try. It's over here at the warehouse."

"Why the warehouse?" Jonah asked in a curious tone of voice.

"I just thought it'd be nice to try something new…me feeding you in a warehouse."

"Okay…I'll show up then." Valerie hung up the phone and bowed her head as Shane patted her on the back.

"You've done a very good thing," Shane said while leading her back toward the room. He looked to Stephanie and smiled. "Now for you…" Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. Her protest was ended by the guns being pointed to the other hostages. "You really have no say in the matter." He grabbed Stephanie's cell phone and dialed Jake's number. "You're going to ask him to go on a walk with you and then you will lead give him some food. Gibby will make sure you say nothing else."

He heard a knock at the door and quickly grabbed Valerie back from the room, he knew it had to be Jonah at the door. Shane moved toward a table with some food on it, he picked up a small slice of cake and a glass of juice, then moved toward Valerie. She reluctantly took the food away and walked toward the door, trying to keep herself from crying. She met up with Jonah and smiled at him. He smiled back and placed his hands on her side. Then he moved his lips to her forehead and gently kissed her.

"Hey Valerie, how are you feeling?" Jonah asked in a quiet voice. "I still don't know why you wanted me to come to the warehouse though, but it works out fine."

"Yeah, try some of the cake…" She didn't know why Shane handed her the food and drink, but she wasn't about to question his motives. Jonah smiled and took the plate in his hands.

"Thank you, Valerie." He placed his fork into the cake and lifted it to his mouth, it was pretty good. He then took a sip of the juice and glanced over at a wall. Something strange was happening in his body, his eyes were becoming very heavy. The next thing he heard before blacking out was Valerie screaming at him. Shane stepped next to Valerie as she knelt beside Jonah and cried.

"It is okay," Shane said while crossing his arms and smirking. "I only put sleeping pills in his drink. I intend to do the same with Jake."

"You…you're an evil, cruel, cold, calculating bastard!" Valerie exclaimed at him. Shane merely laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all in the game." She watched as he moved toward a chessboard and looked at it. He took a game piece and moved it over to a Knight, capturing it. Then another knight moved into his sights and he captured it. "Make your move, all that is left is the King and a few pawns…"

-NEW SCENE: THE KING-

Freddie held Sam's hand as he led her to her home, he softly kissed her lips and smiled. "That was a good date, Sam. What are you doing this upcoming Friday?"

"Nothing, unless it involves going out with you, dork. I love you." Freddie smiled and kissed her forehead, there was nothing about her that he didn't love.

"Then I'll be taking you to dinner Friday night at six, how does that sound?" Sam closed her eyes and hummed, thinking of a good response.

"I think it's perfect."

"I'll pick you up then. See you later, love." Sam smiled at him and moved back into her house, he turned and decided to head back to his car. He hadn't heard from Jake or Jonah for a while, so he decided to call them up. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jonah's number, but his friend never responded. "Odd, he always answers. I guess I'll call Jake…" When he called Jake, there was once more, no reply.

He shrugged and entered his car. He started it up and began driving. Soon his cell phone began ringing, so he pulled over and answered it, but did not hear what he expected. The caller ID had said Jonah, but the voice belonged to someone else. It was Shane, but his voice was disguised. "Freddie Benson, if you wish to see your friends ever again, I urge you to come toward the warehouse on the corner of Fifth and Sixth."

"What? Who is this?" Shane held the phone out and Freddie heard Carly, Valerie, Stephanie, Jake, and Jonah all shouting out at him, but they were not able to warn him of any danger. "What are your demands? What are you doing with them?"

"There's also a bomb planted in the building, that's what they told me! Believe me, I am not the bad guy here. I was walking by, heard their screams and entered to find them all tied up. Then, I got trapped myself…I believe they told me to call you, that you would save them. Come here and rescue them." With that, Shane hung up the phone. Freddie didn't need to be told twice that it was necessary to save his friends, so he quickly sped off.

Eventually he made it to the warehouse, he entered and looked around, expecting traps or enemies. Of course, there were no enemies in sight. "Hello?" He walked further into the warehouse until he found a room with an open door. He made his way to the door and looked into the room, there he saw his friends. They were all tied up and their eyes were wide with fear. "Hey guys, don't worry, I'm here to get you out." They shook their heads and screamed through the duct tape on their mouths, but Freddie could not understand them.

He moved toward Jake and pulled the duct tape off of his mouth. "It's a trap!" Jake shouted.

"What?" Just then, the door slammed shut and Freddie looked over with surprise. "Hell no!" He ran to the door and started trying to open it, but it could only open from the outside. Shane's face appeared in the window, his eyes were narrow and his face darkened. "Shane! What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm taking the queen for my own," Shane said as he walked away from the door. Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jake closed his eyes.

"He's using chess strategy apparently. He's trying to kidnap Sam and he's removed all that would be in his way. You're apparently the King piece."

"Damn it!" Freddie turned around and started pounding on the door. "Let me out of here! Shane, you better not touch Sam, do you hear me!"

"He's got quite a few people on his side too…It is a whole chess set."

"Crap."

-NEW SCENE: THE PAWNS-

Spencer and Marissa Benson were discussing the children, they were all missing, they had been for about a day. John Benson was at work, so he couldn't look for them at the moment. They heard a quick knock at the door and Spencer stood up to answer it, he saw Nevel standing in the doorway. He frowned and Nevel entered the room. "What do you want, and shouldn't you be at school?" Spencer asked.

"I am Nevel, I can do what I want." Spencer sighed and crossed his arms, turning his back toward the door. Nevel walked over to the window and opened it up, below he could see some of his group with a ladder reaching up. Mr. Puckett was a fireman and his day was about to get very busy.

"So, do you need anything, Nevel?" There wasn't much he needed, he just needed to form a blockade at Spencer's door and set a fire to the room, just as the others would set fire in various parts of the apartment and get out of there.

"Have you ever played chess before?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and watched as Nevel walked toward the fire escape. Nevel eyed the fire escape and shrugged his shoulders while pulling an object from his pocket. "Well you are in the game right now, and you are the pawn." Both Spencer and Marissa were still confused, but they didn't get much time to think about it. Nevel quickly hit Spencer in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. "Don't worry, you'll wake up shortly."

"What do you think you're doing?" Marissa asked while standing up and narrowing her eyes. "With a police officer in here as well…" Suddenly, her phone went off. She answered it and heard John talking on the phone, he said that he was currently responding to what was a prison outbreak and needed her there for backup. "Damn, I'll let you off the hook for now." She hurried to the door and placed her hand on the knob, but it was hot to the touch, she yelped and stepped back. It was then that the fire alarms started to go off. Nevel smirked and quickly hit Marissa, knocking her unconscious.

"With you and Spencer here, multiple fires in Bushwell Plaza, and Mr. Benson responding to a prison riot…Mrs. Puckett will have her day as a doctor filled up to the brim. Now, I must get out of here." Nevel rushed to the window and started to scale down the ladder, once at the ground, he pulled out his radio and spoke into it. "Mrs. Benson and Spencer are out of commission. Fires have been set in Bushwell…" The roar of several fire trucks could be heard coming down the street, the plan was in motion. "Mr. Puckett is distracted."

-NEW SCENE: THE QUEEN-

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked out loud while stepping out of her doorway. She had yet to be informed of the fire at Bushwell, but had been growing increasingly nervous by the fact that her friends were gone. She was about to call the police about it, but stopped when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and heard Shane's voice, she instantly grew nervous with that, she didn't think to highly of Shane anymore. "Sam Puckett, I'm sure you've noticed the fact that your friends are gone." Sam nodded and looked down the street. "Your friends and your king are all being held up at the warehouse at Fifth and Sixth. There is a bomb there and they are at risk of being blown up."

"Oh my god, I need to call for help then!"

"No!" Sam halted and raised her eyebrow, questioning why Shane didn't want her calling for help. "At the moment, there is a fire at Bushwell Plaza and a prison riot, the police can't help…besides, if you do, I'll have to blow your precious King and subjects all to pieces." Sam gasped and her jaw fell toward the ground, she could feel Shane smirking at her through the phone. "Yes, I'm the one that has captured them. You can come save them, but you have to come alone…remember, I'm watching you, so I know if you call the police or not, and if you do…boom."

"No please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt them!"

"Good girl, now come on down to the warehouse." Sam nodded and hurried to her car, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She entered her car and drove toward the warehouse, she wanted to see Freddie again. Once she made it to the warehouse, she was regretting her decision to go, but she had to. It was up to her to get Freddie and the others out.

Sam stepped inside and looked over to see a chessboard, she walked toward it and frowned. In the center of the board was the sole queen piece, in front of it was the opposing King. Surrounding the two pieces were two Bishops, two Rooks, and two Knights. She wasn't sure, but she thought it meant something. She lifted her head and gasped as a hand cupped over her mouth and a knife made its way to her throat. Someone grabbed her wrists and threw handcuffs onto them. She struggled and whimpered as she looked over to see Shane walking toward her.

"It is no use struggling, my dear." Shane lifted his hand and caressed her face, smiling with triumph. "I win."

"What are you going to do? Where are the others?" She looked back and saw that Gibby was the one holding her, she gulped slightly and closed her eyes, fearing for her life. Jeremy, Gibby, and Nevel were the three surrounding her. Shane smirked and gestured for her to follow him. They led her toward the door where the captors were and opened it.

Upon opening the door, everyone inside looked over and growled. Freddie's eyes were wide and angry, but Shane didn't care. "I have taken your Queen." Sam whimpered as Gibby shifted the knife slightly, the sight angered Freddie even more, but he was already tied up. Shane closed his eyes and turned around. "Gibby, I will be taking her to my mansion. I want you and Jeremy to take the King and his Knights out into the woods. I will have Sam call their parents and say they are camping in the woods, and there you will execute them." Gibby nodded and release Sam, she started to run but Shane quickly grabbed her. "You're going nowhere. Be lucky, I will do nothing to you until after the execution of my enemy has taken place."

-NEW SCENE-

Gibby and Jeremy led the three hostages into the woods, they were very confident and thrilled that the plan was working out so well. Freddie narrowed his eyes as Gibby sat him down on a stump, Jake and Jonah sat next to him. "Hey Jeremy, I can understand why Gibby's doing this, but why you?" Freddie asked as he shifted his eyes over. Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms.

"That is none of your business," Jeremy replied.

"Ah, but I just can't help but wonder…did they force you into this?"

"As I said, it isn't any of your business."

"So why use a chess strategy, though it does seem to work. Did you make sure to take out all of the pawns?"

"Yes," Gibby said as he slapped Freddie on the side of the head. "Now stop talking."

"Why should I do that? I find it beneficial to talk when I know I'm about to die, it makes it seem like less of a traumatic experience."

"Get this straight, I'm going to blow your goddamn brains out with a gun, the last thing I need is to hear you talking while I do it."

"Fine, you don't have to be so crude, I was just being friendly."

"You make me laugh. Jeremy, go out and find some firewood, I want to burn their bodies." Jeremy nodded and left the area. He found Rueben and Shannon walking through the woods, possibly going on a date. They looked at him with surprise and smiled at him.

"Hey Jeremy, how's it going?" Rueben asked.

"Not bad, I'm just hanging out in the woods."

"Ah…hey have you seen Freddie or any of the others around? They have been missing for a time. In fact, Spencer's been looking for them."

"He has? Has he made it out of the Bushwell Plaza safely? I heard it went up in flames."

"Yeah, but the fire department has good control of the flames," Shannon said with a quick nod. "No deaths, but there were quite a few injured, like Mrs. Benson. Spencer didn't have any trouble, he actually said he left through the fire escape."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm just collecting some firewood, so I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, have fun." Jeremy turned around and bent over to pick up a stick on the ground, he wasn't sure how much firewood was needed.

At the execution grounds, Gibby prepped his gun. The three captives didn't say anything for a while, but did speak up when Gibby neared them. "So, Shane likes a good game of chess?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes he does, what's it to you?" Gibby replied, his voice taking on a deadpan tone.

"I'm just saying that I love chess as well. I figure it's important to not overlook any pieces and swiftly go for the capture. I have to admit, Shane has good tact. He has done well in his chess game up to this point in time."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let him know you said that. Anyway, do you have any last words?"

"Not really, nothing other than the fact that I do love a good game of chess." Gibby shrugged and aimed his gun toward the back of Freddie's head, smirking with sheer joy from the victory and triumph. They had captured Sam and were removing Freddie, it was perfect planning from a very smart leader.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam sat in a chair at Shane's mansion, she was crying while Shane was trying to make her feel better. "Hey, you're fine."

"Shut up, I hate you," Sam said in a bitter and harsh voice.

"Hey, I've got your best friends here, so what are you talking about?" He did bring Valerie, Carly and Stephanie to the mansion, but it didn't make anything better. He intended to work those three girls as slaves to do housework and other things. He stepped behind Sam and placed his hands on her arms, she cringed to his touch. "You have no reason to fear me."

"Yes I do, you've killed them!" Sam quickly stood up and stepped back from Shane, glaring at him. "I hate you!" She threw a punch toward him, but he grabbed her wrist and swiftly pulled her close, placing his other hand on the small of her back. She struggled to pull her hand back but couldn't. "Let me go!" Shane narrowed his eyes and smirked as he stared into hers, she stared back with intense fear. "I don't want to be here, I want to go home. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to us!"

"I do it because I want you, Freddie does not deserve you. You are mine now, so you are just going to have to get used to that."

"No, I don't want to be with you." She struggled once more, but Shane still held her firmly in his grasp. He chuckled and Sam closed her eyes, letting a tear roll down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt me…" Shane lifted his hand and caressed her face, but she quickly moved her head to the side. He closed his eyes and gave a slight smile.

"I would never hurt you. However, if I have to discipline you, then I will." Sam gasped and looked toward Shane with wide eyes. "Listen here, I always get what I want, there is nothing you can do to change that. Freddie's gone now and you need to accept that." He looked into her eyes and smirked slightly, she swallowed and felt him move his hand behind her head. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat as he planted a forceful kiss on her lips. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout for help, but she couldn't. He fiercely pressed her against a wall and continued to kiss her.

"Please, stop!" He pulled his head back and frowned.

"You're going to have to get used to that, you know."

"No, I'll never do that…" Shane frowned as his phone began to ring, he moved over to answer it. What he heard was Freddie's voice, only it was disguised.

"Hey Shane, guess what," Freddie said with a dark tone of voice.

"What…who is this?" Shane asked quickly. Sam looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"You're going to have to put two extra Bishops and a Rook with that opposing King and his Knights."

"What?"

"Just do it…" Shane walked over to the chessboard and sat down, he moved the King, two Knights, two Bishops, and a Rook onto the board, but he still had no clue what was going on. "Now make that Bishop to remove your Rook and the other pieces to remove your Knight."

"Why?" Shane's eyes darted around the board in confusion, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on at the moment.

"Oh Shane, remove your other Rook now." Shane did as said and Freddie smirked. "Make your move."

"Damn it!" By now he understood what was going on, the execution failed somehow. "What could have gone wrong? The plan was perfect!"

"You didn't remove two of the pawns, Shane…they joined together with the other pawn and became the Bishops and the Rook. You're not the only mastermind around here now."

"Crap." Shane pulled out a small radio and spoke into it. "Nevel, move toward the execution grounds."

"We're not over there, Shane."

"What?"

"You may want to place your king at your home, along with the Queen. Unfortunately for you, you have no way of knowing where the pieces are on the opposing team." Shane was sweating now, Freddie was right, he couldn't tell where anyone was. "I'm just sitting here at my chessboard, are you? I'm on the move, you should move your pieces. If you want to know, my Knights are very close."

"Shut up." Shane could see his positioning on the chessboard. The center area was the living room, where he was. The Queen piece was only a square or two behind him. Stephanie was only two squares behind and one square to the right of Sam. Valerie was in the same shape, but in front of Sam. Carly was a few squares diagonal, in another room. "Crap…"

Nevel, Jason, and Brian were also positioned nearby, but it didn't seem they were for long. "Now, remove your remaining Knight." Shane's eyes widened as he pulled the knight aside. "Oh, I just got news, you may wish to remove the Bishop closest to your Rook." Nevel's piece was gone. "What's your next plan of action?" He didn't have one, he knew that Freddie's knights were at least inside of the building by now. There was no question about it. "We have the female Rook and Bishop closest to the Queen."

"No!"

"Now the other Rook…" Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but if she had to guess, she'd say there was some hope Freddie was living. "There is nowhere for you to run. The knights shall enter and the Queen is out."

"Damn you." Just then the doors to the room opened, Jake and Jonah stepped into the room, their eyes were narrow and full of anger. With them were Stephanie and Valerie, the two girls were hanging onto their boyfriends as if their life depended on it, and it was very likely that their lives did depend on it. Shane stood up from the chessboard and Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"You guys are alive," Sam said with a mixture of several different emotions. Another door opened and the group looked over to see Spencer enter the living room with Carly. Shane clenched his fists and looked toward the main doors, Sam looked toward them as well, her heart was racing faster than usual. "Is Freddie alive? Please be alive Freddie…" She closed her eyes and shook, still fearful from earlier. At that, the door opened and her eyelids flew up. Freddie, Rueben, and Shannon all stood in the main entrance. Freddie looked to Sam and she quickly ran toward him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "Freddie, I was so scared!"

"It's okay Sam, you're okay now." He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it as he shifted his eyes toward Shane. His eyes narrowed and a smirk formed at his mouth. "Checkmate." Shane growled and closed his phone up, there was no point in keeping it out when it was obvious Freddie had been the talker. "No need to worry Shane, I called my father up and told him everything. The prison riot is finished and each of your subjects are tied up in their places, waiting for the police to pick them up. Mom and Dad should be showing up here right about…" Freddie smirked as the sound of several sirens pierced the air. "Now…"

"Damn you Freddie. You may have one this round, but it isn't over again." Shane was no fool, he knew if he tried to attack anyone, another person would catch him.

"That fall must have really screwed with your head." The police entered the house and Shane found himself looking at a very pissed off John Benson. Marissa was pretty ticked too, she didn't enjoy being stuck in a burning building, it was lucky Dave got there in time. "Well Shane, what more can I say?" Shane glared at him and Freddie smirked in return. "I'll live to play chess another day, and even then…I win." Shane was handcuffed as some officers passed him and went through the house to find his accomplices. Freddie looked at Sam and smiled. "Hey, are you all right now? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Not anything really bad," Sam replied. She lifted her head up and smiled as her gaze met his. "I was afraid he would, though."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore." Freddie kissed Sam's forehead and held her close, never daring to let her go. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that, everyone left and dared not to think of the memories of the past day. It would take some time to recover from the scare, but at least they didn't have to worry about it ever happening again. Though they all figured, when the game of chess is played, real life or on a board, Freddie is still the mastermind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Drop a review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
